SEF 19 Delta 57 AAR-CmdrCameron
After action report: Engagement between the Mother of Invention & an Aurora class warship of the Crusade 11/10/2019 At approximately 21.00hrs ship time, on Saturday October 11th, the ACV Mother of Invention was orbiting the planet Aftero in the Small Magellenic Cloud in support of SEF operations when it’s sensors detected an Aurora class Ancient warship on an approach vector. Since the only known ships of this class are believed to be operated by the Crusade, it was assumed to be hostile & the MOI was moved away & her crew sent to battle stations. Due to the superior performance of the intruder the MOI was unable to stay out of range of the Aurora & it’s hostile intent was quickly confirmed when it opened fire on the MOI. Despite its superior firepower the Aurora did not try to destroy the MOI but rather cripple her. In view of this apparent intent to take, rather than destroy the ship, the marine detachment on board were put on alert to repel boarders & the ship’s crew to downloading vital data, wiping storage devices and removing portable hardware to prevent it falling into enemy hands. Boarding parties did indeed gain access to the ship & fierce fighting developed as the marines prevented the intruders from accessing the ship’s command and engineering spaces. At this time the Captain was in the CiC overseeing the removal of equipment etc when fire from the Aurora damaged the cooling system of the MOIs reactor and Chief Engineer Alazar proceeded to the reactor room to supervise damage control. The marine detachment successfully held off the intruders until the Captain confirmed that all sensitive data and equipment had been secured & the order was issued to abandon the ship. Before the self destruct could be set, it was learned that Chief Engineer Alazar had dismissed all other personnel from the reactor room & locked it down from the inside, with the apparent intention of manually keeping the reactor stable until all other crew were off the ship. Despite entreaties and orders to refrain from this course of action Mr Alazar repeatedly confirmed his intention to carry it through. It being impossible to force an entry in the reactor room in the time available the Captain, the rest of the crew & the marines reluctantly teleported to the surface of Aftero. The ground party remained in contact with Mr Alazar on the MOI by radio & understood from him that he intended to steer the vessel into the attacker using the emergency helm position in the reactor room. Very shortly thereafter all contact with the ship was lost & an extremely bright detonation was seen in the sky. At the same time the Aurora’s tracking signal also disappeared. Surprisingly there were no other major casualties amongst the crew, thanks mainly to the vigorous defence by the marines. The marines commander should report separately if significant casualties were sustained among his people & if any citations are merited stemming from the action. The Captain of the MOI recommends that Chief Engineer Cameron Alazer be considered for the highest appropriate award for the exemplary courage he showed in this action Commander Douglas Cameron Formerly: Captain of the ACV Mother of Invention 16/10/2019 Back to SEF/19/Delta.57 Category:SEF-19-Delta-57